Since the introduction of the bicycle, riders at all levels have struggled to varying degrees with bicycle seat/saddle comfort. There is growing scientific evidence traditional bicycle saddles create pressure points which place pressure on the prostate, irritate the urethra and can damage the pudendal arteries and dorsal nerves.
Although bicycle seat technology has evolved, the traditional bicycle seat continues to offer the same basic function and form. In recent years, nose-less, cut-out and hybrid split nose saddles have evolved to help reduce pressure and pain but typically require performance and design aesthetic trade-offs that have limited broad market acceptance.
No-nose (nose-less) design provides a sit bone area only with essentially zero contact on the genitals. Key focus on weight distribution with a larger sit area to accommodate range of body sizes. Typically an aesthetic and performance trade off to fully eliminate pressure issue.
Cut out and hybrid split nose seats designs offer a nose and focus on reducing pressure. Seats in this segment view the nose as a critical feature for optimal fit, safety and performance. Design seeks to maintain aesthetics and alignment with traditional nose design to maintain acceptance and credibility and views cut out cavity or split nose design as sufficient to relieve pressure at levels that are acceptable for most advanced bikers.
Problems associated with nose-less, cut-out and hybrid split nose designs include the following:                Concerns for lost control and performance without a nose to “lock you into the saddle” i.e. hard turning, off-road trail riding etc.;        Nose-less seats can cause “pelvic float” and inner thigh chafing—perception nose required to stabilize and prevent shifting on seat;        Nose-less design requires a more “up-right” stance and therefore not practical for racing stance or low grip handle bar positions;        Hybrid versions with a cut out and or a split nose system offers relief and most closely resembles a traditional seat—although less pressure, design still forces direct pressure on genitals while in sitting position; and        For many, nose-less and hybrid designs are viewed as awkward looking. Long standing paradigm with “serious” bikers that tie to “norms and etiquette”—if you want to fit in, get a serious bike and stay clear of non-standard gear.        